Shikamaru's Secret Life
by Loner Kid
Summary: Shikamaru has a secret that no one except his family and a few certain people knows, not even Team Asuma or the Hokage. This is the secret life of Shikamaru. ShikaIno eventual. Rating might change in the future. HIATUS


**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**Shikamaru's Secret Life**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary:** Shikamaru has a secret that no one except his family and a few certain people knows, not even Team Asuma or the Hokage. This is the secret life of Shikamaru. ShikaIno eventual. Rated M for abuse.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 His life<strong>

**Updated: Jan 13, 2013. 2:27 AM**

Shikamaru has a secret that no one except his family and a few certain people knows, not even Team Asuma or the Hokage.

He is an orphan.

He was born in an orphanage, having no idea who his parents are, he lived miserably in the shadow.

His childhood was not a happy one. He had been beaten, trashed, and given poor food, just because he is friend with the boy everyone hates. He has shoulder-length black hair, big brown eyes, and a thin fragile body. His name is Taka (hawk), because he showed higher intelligence than others of his age. The orphanage gave everyone a name. For example, a blond boy with blue eyes is Kitsune (fox). Taka had been just an ordinary kid in the orphanage, except that other kids would sometimes pick on him for being smarter than others.

But it all changed on the day he met Kitsune. He remembered that day. He was playing with a blank puzzle (the one N plays in Death Note) when Kuma (bear), a bully who thinks he is above others, and his gang came upon him and kicked away his puzzle. Taka remained a poker face as he met Kuma's intimidating eyes. He doesn't want to give them the pleasure of seeing him afraid, so he kept on a mask of indifference and allowed them to do whatever they wish. He knew he isn't strong enough to defeat five strong boys who are older than him. So he did the right thing and stayed quiet.

But the expected pain didn't came. Taka opened his eyes slightly, and saw a boy with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes standing in front of him, arms spread wide protectively.

"Don' buwry Taka-kun!" He said in his childish accent. Kumo and his gang ended up beating the both of them, although Kitsune took most of the beating since he was covering Taka.

Ever since that day, they became best friends. They ate together, slept together, talked together, and being bullied together. It was also since that they, the orphanage began treating him badly and often glare at him with disgust when he passes.

However, the day to leave came quickly. He was playing hide and seek with Kitsune when one of the orphanage lady called him. He walked slowly towards her, afraid of what she might do to him. He had seen the glares send towards him; he knows how much they hated him. But surprisingly, the lady didn't do anything to him. She walked five feet in front of him and led him to the front room, where a bald man smoking a cigarette was standing patiently.

The lady went to him with a smile on his face, and said. "This is the smartest child in our orphanage. His name is Taka-kun."

"Hmmm..." The bald man looked him over, and asked. "Are there anything I should know about him?"

"Well..he is particularly smart. He doesn't talk a lot...and he is friend with the..._demon brat_." The lady's tone turned icy as she spat the last two words.

The bald man's stare hardened, then returned to normal. "Okay, I'll take him. How much?" He took out his wallet about to pay, when the lady slapped her hands on his hand, stopping his movement.

"No, don't pay. Just take him for free." She whispered. "It's better if he's gone."

Hearing those words, the bald man smirked. "Thank you for your kindness, my lady." With that said, he looked at Taka and with a flick of his eyes, he motioned Taka to follow him.

_He didn't even get to say goodbye to Kitsune-kun._

When they were outside in a dark alley, the bald man dropped his henge and returned to a man with a small beard, two scars on his face, a pineapple hairstyle, and was wearing a jounin vest. He turned abruptly towards Taka and glared at him. Taka tried his best not to flinch.

"From now on, your name will be Shikamaru Nara. You will act like a Nara, which means you will look lazy, talk lazy, and spread a lazy aura around you."

Taka, no, Shikamaru, doesn't understand what the man mean by _spreading a lazy aura_, but he knew better not to ask.

"On the outside, we will treat you like our son. You will learn our clan technique, some academy jutsus, but _that's it._ No learning any other jutsus. If you don't follow my instructions, you will earn punishment. You will _not_ tell anything we have you do, or we do to you to _anyone._ And if I do find out..."

The man paralyzed him and in a matter of seconds, two earrings were placed tightly on his ears. The man held up a remote, and pressed the red button on top. Immediately, Shikamaru felt thousands of electric bolt jolts down his body. He tried his best not to cower, not that he could, since he was paralyzed. After a few minutes, the pain was gone and he can see clearly again. That was when he found the ground two inches in front of his feet was drenched with his tears.

"..you will earn this, and this is only the lowest level of pain. Understand?" The man asked, Shikamaru flinched at his tone and nodded nervously. "Also, when no one is around, you will call me Otou-sama (Master Dad), but when you are in front of people, you can call me dad or father. No _daddy _or anything like that. Understand?" Again, Shikamaru nodded quickly, afraid that if he did anything wrong or out of place, he will get the electric jolts again.

"Good." The man, no, his _father_, forced a smile and put a hand in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru was confused for a moment, then quickly took the warm hand in his small, cold hand and shook it.

If he thought back to it, he will realize that this is the only time he had gotten something warm from others.

"I hope we will have a _happy _life together." His father smirked and left his hands, and started walking towards his mansion.

As soon as he walks into that household, his miserable life begins...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first time writing anything so serious and angst. So I'm not sure if I did a good job or not. Oh well...guess the next chapter shall tell hmm?<strong>

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated :D**

**By the way, I LOVE SHIKAMARU. Just in case you guys are wondering why I wrote a Shikamaru angst fic. I LOVE HIM SUPER DUPER MUCH!**

**He is my third fav character in Naruto. He is so smart and could make a great boyfriend, but not a good husband = 3=. He's too lazy and I don't wanna do all the housework myself since I'm very lazy too...lol**


End file.
